equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunset Shimmer/Gallery/Overview
This is a gallery for Sunset Shimmer's different physical appearances, forms, and outfits in the films, IDW comics, and other official material. Appearances Sunset Shimmer ID EGDS2.png|Human, A Fine Line Sunset Shimmer ID EGFF.png|Unicorn pony, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Alternate forms Sunset Shimmer creature ID EG.png|She-demon, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer anthro ID EG2.png|Half-pony form, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Daydream Shimmer ID EG3.png|Daydream Shimmer, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games MLP Annual 2013 Alicorn Sunset.png|Alicorn pony, My Little Pony Annual 2013 Outfits Sunset Shimmer cloak ID EG.png|Cloak, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer first princess dress ID EG.png|First princess dress, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer second princess dress ID EG.png|Second princess dress, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer third princess dress ID EG.png|Third princess dress, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer human ID EG2.png|Original outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Sunset Shimmer pajamas ID EG2.png|Slumber party pajamas, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Sunset Shimmer lab coat ID EG3.png|Scientist, The Science of Magic Sunset Shimmer new outfit ID EG3.png|Second outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Sunset Shimmer metalworker ID EG3.png|Metalworker outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Sunset Shimmer School Spirit ID EG3.png|School Spirit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Sunset Shimmer Sporty Style ID EG3.png|Sporty Style, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Sunset Shimmer Camp Everfree outfit ID EG4.png|Camp Everfree outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Sunset Shimmer Crystal Guardian form ID EG4.png|Crystal Guardian, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Sunset Shimmer Crystal Gala outfit ID EG4.png|Crystal Gala Assortment, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Sunset Shimmer cowgirl outfit ID EGS1.png|Cowgirl outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Sunset Shimmer jungle adventurer ID EGS1.png|Jungle adventurer outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Sunset Shimmer Crystal Rainboom ID EGS1.png|Dance Magic video costume, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Sunset Shimmer as Mane-iac ID EGS2.png|Mane-iac costume, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Sunset Shimmer Daring Do extra ID EGS2.png|Daring Do film outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Sunset Shimmer sushi restaurant uniform ID SS16.png|Sushi restaurant uniform, Good Vibes Sunset Shimmer music festival wear ID EGDS44.png|Music festival wear, Festival Filters Sunset Shimmer assistant director ID CYOE9c.png|Assistant director outfit, Opening Night Sunset Shimmer yoga outfit ID CYOE11b.png|Yoga outfit, Wake-Up! Sunset Shimmer swimsuit ID EGFF.png|Swimsuit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Sunset Shimmer Friendship Power ID EGFF.png|Friendship Power, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Sunset Shimmer Throwbacks hologram ID EGROF.png|Throwbacks hologram, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Sunset Shimmer cruise wear ID EGSB.png|Cruise wear, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Sunset Shimmer cruise concert wear ID EGSB.png|Cruise concert wear, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Cutie Mark Magic Sunset Shimmer Fashion Style doll.jpg|Cutie Mark Magic Fashion Style, merchandise Comic issue 44 Sunset as Dorothy.png|Dorothy costume Sunset outrageous outfit ID EGHS.png|Outrageous outfit, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special Sunset red tuxedo ID EGHS.png|Red tuxedo, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special Sherlock Shimmer ID EGHS.png|Sherlock Holmes costume, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine book cover.jpg|Rock star dress, Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine Sunset Shimmer red dress ID Facebook.png|Red dress, Facebook post Miscellaneous Sunset Shimmer live-action ID.png|Live-action, "Magic of Friendship" music video Cutie marks Sunset Shimmer cutie mark ID.png|Red and yellow shimmering sun References Category:Character overview galleries